Eternal Life
by lollyberry
Summary: [NaruHPxover]A stone is being made. It needs sacrifices though. It craves human blood. It needs human blood. To create this stone human blood will need to be shed, pain and torture will be needed to make it glow red. Rating may go up. SasuSaku NaruHina


**I decided to rewrite this. I didn't really like how it was going to go so after much deciding, it's going to be rewritten. Hopefully this time it will be better. **

**I have a new story, it's called Lilium, please read and review. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

Oh what a beautiful day it was in Konoha! The birds weresinging in their sing-song voices, the sun was shining brilliantly upon them as if smiling and our heroeswere on the ever familiar bridge waiting for a certain someone…

The three – yes I said three –were waiting for their beloved teacher for daily training. At the moment Sakura was sitting under a tree resting her eyes and Sasuke and Naruto…well they were having their usual glaring contest.

"Don't you guys ever get bored of doing that?"

They continued to stare, not bothering to answer her question.

"Whatever."

It had been four years since they were puny little brats that had just graduated from the academy. It had been two years since the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke had been successful. Yes, they were now at the special age of sweet sixteen. But there really wasn't much of a difference in anything. Except the fact that puberty had done its wonders on them. Oh and Sasuke seemed to have twice as many fan girls as he had before. Something about the bad boy type was very appealing.

Any who, as I was saying, puberty had done wonders. Sakura had filled in places. She had curves and her chest wasn't so bad. Even the boys had to notice this in her. Naruto still had his cute boyish looks, but his voice had gone down a bit deeper and he had grown a lot taller. Like Naruto, Sasuke had also kept his boyish looks but he seemed even more handsome. His voice too had cracked and gone a few octaves lower. His raven hair had been kept the same, like a chickens butt or somewhat. To top it off, he had grown tall. Very tall. He was just about an inch taller than Naruto. This made Sakura the shortest one out of all them, but she didn't mind.

As for their ranks, well Naruto had been promoted to jounin and Sasuke had been too after his probation was over. Sakura kept her chuunin rank but was planning to take the next jounin exam that came around.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock…

POOF!

"Sorry, I'm late. You seem, I stepped on a flower and I just couldn't leave it there so I had to give it a funeral."

Sweatdrop…

"You know, what you say now are all just lies. Don't even bother." Sasuke said as he broke away from his little contest.

"Aw, don't be so cold Sasuke!" Kakashi grinned.

"AHA! YOU BROKE AWAY! I WIN!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as the two began to bicker. Honestly, it seemed as if all they did these days were argue.

"Kakashi, what's on todays schedule? Training?" Sakura asked him.

"Ah…no. We have a mission."

Hearing the word mission, Naruto immediately broke away from his argument. He looked like a little kid who was just told that he could go into the candy store near by.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! LET'S GO!"

"Ah, we have to go to the Hokage first."

Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto was already half way there.

* * *

As the four of them entered the room, there was laughter. Tsunade looked up and motioned the four to step forward. As they did, a rather old man appeared. He had long silver hair and an extra long beard. His eyes crinkled up as he smiled at them. He lifted up one of his long slender fingers and fixed his half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, you three must be Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura."

They nodded, confused on who this man was. Especially with what he was wearing. They were long, like a dress and they looked like robes. And what the hell kind of funny looking hat was that? It was like a cone!

"Kakashi, thank you for bringing them. This mission will only require them and one other person, but unfortunately that other person isn't you."

Kakashi just nodded and vanished with a slight POOF.

Tsunade turned away from the spot where Kakashi had once stood and looked at the other three. Her expression was serious and also one of amusement.

"Please, the three of you take a seat."

The nodded and walked over the chairs.

"Naruto, sit there!" hissed Sakura as she shoved him next to the old man.

"No way! That guy's freaky!"

"Don't be rude!"

"Speak for yourself. You're the one who also doesn't want to sit next to him." Sasuke calmly said.

She whipped her head around and glared.

"You shut-up!"

He smirked at her, causing her cheeks to burn.

"Ahem."

The looked at the hokage.

"We can hear you, you know."

"Er…"

"Nevermind, now sit."

There was a knock on the door.

"What is it?"

"Hyuuga Hinata is here."

"Bring her in."

The door opened revealing a dark haired girl with pearl white eyes.

"Ah, Hinata! So you're this other person?" Naruto asked.

Hinata turned red and nodded a bit.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin."

There was a brief silence.

"This man as you can see, is not a ninja."

"No really?"

"I don't want your comments right now Naruto!"

He sighed as she glared at him.

"He isn't a ninja, but a wizard. This man is Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

They were all now lost in what she was saying. Hogwarts? Wizards? Who the heck is Albus Dumbledore?

Dumbledore smiled at them again. He opened his mouth to speak as it seemed as if he understood what they were thinking.

"Wizards, are like ninjas too. We too have chakra like yourselves but they way we use it is different. We manipulate it in a way so that we do not use ninjutsu or genjutsu. We merely bring it to our arms and finger tips and say an incantation."

He took out his wand, muttered something under his breath and pointed at the empty sake bottle on Tsunade's desk. It began to slowly rise in the air and float.

"It's not that hard in fact. But it would take some time to learn how to do for you. Like it would for us if we wanted to do what you do."

"What does this have to do with the mission?" Sasuke's smooth voice came out.

"You four will be sent to the school in England. Lately, there have been disappearances in both our world and the wizarding world."

"There's a wizarding world?" Sakura asked confused.

"You know how it's all ninja here? Well it's all wizards there. It separates the normal people from the wizards."

"Oh."

"As I was saying, there have been disappearances in both worlds. We don't know what is causing them but even more are happening. As of now, we are suspecting that Orochimaru might have something to do with this."

Their eyes widened at the name.

"What is the bastard doing now?"

Tsunade ignored the question and continued. "There is also someone else."

"Voldemort." Dumbledore finished for her.

"Both of them have something in common. They both want eternal life. Have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone?"

The shook their heads and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"It is a crimson stone that will grant eternal life. It can turn metals into pure gold and is extremely powerful. However, this stone has never really been made (Screw Nicolas whats-his-name I'm using the Fullmetal Alchemist theory.). To make it comes extreme consequences."

"What does that mean?" Sakura slowly asked.

"It craves blood. Human blood. To make the stone, sacrifices of humans are needed." Tsunade said quietly.

Their faces paled. Tsunade and Dumbledore's face's were set in grim lines.

"So the disappearances might have to do with both of them wanting eternal life…" Sakura murmured as she pieced together what they said.

"Correct. Your mission will be to gather as much information as you can about this and also protect the students from being taken away. You may be suspected as there might be spies so I want the four of you to go under cover."

"But Tsunade-sama, this is a A-rank mission. Hinata and I are not suitable for this, we're only chuunin!"

"I know that, but both Sasuke's and Hinata's bloodline are needed for this mission."

"Why couldn't Neji do it?"

"He's out at the moment with ANBU."

"I see…"

"As for you Sakura, you are intelligent. We will need your knowledge, tactical skills and healing as well. If anything should happen, you will be able to take care of them."

Sakura thought over it briefly and nodded her head.

"Alright, as of this moment the four of you, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke are assigned this A-ranked mission."

They nodded their heads and began to stand up. As they were about to head out the door to go home and pack up their things, Tsunade's voice rang out.

"Sasuke," she began. "It has been two years since you have come back to this village. One year since you have been appointed jounin. This will be an important mission and this mission will determine if you are truly loyal to Konoha."

They knew what she meant. Orochimaru would likely be there. If he chose him over them again, it would be execution the next time he came back.

He smirked at her. "I'll get this finished."

"Good. You mustn't act irrationally, you mustn't blow your covers and do not mess this up. Who knows what would happen if you do. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

The hokage smiled as the four exited the room.

"Will they be able to do it?"

"I trust them. They will get this finished no matter what. Even if…"

"If they were to sacrifice themselves?"

Tsunade smirked.

"That is the life of a ninja."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Finished. Man, honestly while I was writing this I didn't want to finish it. Lol This one looks much better than the other one. Now all I need you guys to do is review!** **Thank you! **

**Rachel**


End file.
